This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to a gas turbine engine vane and a method of fabricating the same.
At least one known gas turbine engine assembly includes a fan assembly that is mounted upstream from a core gas turbine engine. During operation, airflow discharged from the fan assembly is channeled downstream to the core gas turbine engine where the airflow is further compressed. The compressed airflow is then channeled into a combustor, mixed with fuel, and ignited to generate hot combustion gases. The combustion gases are then channeled to a turbine which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to propel an aircraft in flight.
To facilitate channeling the airflow from the fan assembly to the core gas turbine engine, at least one known gas turbine engine assembly includes an outlet guide vane assembly. The outlet guide vane assembly is configured to redirect the circumferentially flowing air discharged from the fan assembly into a substantially axial direction prior to the fan flow being channeled into the core gas turbine engine. In addition to redirecting the fan airflow, the outlet guide vane assembly also provides structural stiffness to the fan frame. More specifically, outlet guide vane assemblies generally include a plurality of outlet guide vanes that are coupled to the fan frame. To provide the necessary structural stiffness the fan frame, the known outlet guide vanes are forged as substantially solid vanes using a metallic material.
However, because some known outlet guide vanes are substantially solid, they increase the overall weight of the gas turbine engine assembly, and may also cause a reduction in fuel efficiency. Other known guide vanes have attempted to use a lighter filler material surrounded by a metallic portion but while lighter, these vanes are still too heavy.